Flower of Pride
by WolfieElf
Summary: Aier and Alyestra have been partners since the beginning, Aier being a warrior and Alyestra being a priest. With the new threat of Garrosh looming over their heads, will they lose themselves to the sha when pride starts to grow in them? RP characters, BxG, maaaaaybe some lemons later on (?), WIP


The pandaren home in the midst of Jade forest stood at the highest of mountains that could ever rise above the green forest. The building was small, only fit for one or two, and has a small path that leads to a pond with a small garden surrounded by tiny blooming flowers. The whether is almost perfect everyday, and jade cloud serpents pass by each day, their beautiful slender bodies flying perfectly in the air towards their own roost.

A Blood elf sits near the pond, her feet just gently sitting in the water with her eyes low, her black hair falling down her shoulders. She wears a white robe with red and gold markings around the edge, loose around her tiny form. She has a book next to her of prayers and chants, thing of the light. As well next to her sits a tiny cat, a cinder kitten actually, by the name of Ozai, which she brings it upon herself to call Firelord Ozai. The kitten purrs softly to the sound of the water, frogs leaping around to catch tiny flies that remain around the edge.

A dark shadow looms over her for a moment. She turns back to look, seeing a golden cloud serpent hovering over her, a male Blood elf with black her just like hers upon its back. He pets the serpent lightly before dropping off, nodding as the serpent flies off into the sky again.

She stands up, a smile upon her face and her green eyes bright and vibrant to the arrival of the male elf, Ozai peering over and meowing out in a tiny voice.

"Welcome back, Aier."

"Thank you, Aly."

She walks over to him to give him a hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his wrap around her waist, his form much larger than her tinier, frailer structure. She pulls back from him, stepping over to the path that leads up to the house, gesturing for him to follow.

Alyestra and Aier step up to the house before entering it, Aly immediately jumping onto the cozy Pandaren bed, Aier starting to remove his much larger, heavier armor, setting his sword and shield down.

"You look tired. Is the rebellion acting against Garrosh?"

He sighs lightly, peering off to the side to look away from Aly's partially concerned face. "Well… With the vale being the way it is… I don't even know if we can overcome that."

She frowns, lifting herself up as she walks over to help him remove his heavy spiked armor. She sighs, "We can't run away from Garrosh's tyranny forever. The vale should serve as determination to bring it back to its former glory."

Her eyes soften on him, her fingers reaching up to his cheeks to turn his face towards her, "I can't lose you to the sha."

He keeps his eyes hard on her, as if insulted by her words as he pushes his face back before taking a deep sigh; "I wont lose myself to the sha. I have no doubts, or worries. I trust Vol'jin and Lor'themar."

Aier turns his eyes to her with false expressions placed on his face, a weak smile overcoming him as he pulls off the last of his plate, only left in loose pants and a shirt.

"Aly, I'll be fine."

She pulls her fingers up to her chest, closing her eyes softly before she places them back on him and she pulls his face in to give him a small kiss on his lips, short, yet passionate.

"I truly hope that the sha has not clutched you already."

"They haven't, and the wont." He retorts.

Aly nods lightly to him, Ozai standing on the edge of the door, the flaming kitten peering in with curious large eyes. She steps up to the kitten, smiling down at him before setting her hand on the edge of the door, "I'm going to Half hill to get some fruits and vegetables. I should be back by nightfall." She then disapears out of the house, not another word said from her.

Aier seems to have wanted to retort at her leaving so quick upon his return, his long ears pinning back as he slams his fist down on the table before turning to leave himself, tiny remnants of black and white remaining from where his hand left the table.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Not sure where this story is going, but its another RP'ish kind of story between boyfriend and my own character. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
